49th Hunger Games
by aimeekiwi93
Summary: 15 year old Jessica Amane is part of District 4. With both her parents dead and no siblings, she must survive on her own in this harsh district. The day of the reaping is approaching and her world stands still for another day...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_"My name is Jessica Amane, and this is my story,"_

The water rippled quietly around me as I sat in a canoe out at sea. A hand line strung out over the side. Waiting for fish to bite was the longest wait. Around me, other children around my age sat in their canoes with their hand lines. More skilled fishers were given spears to go spear fishing with. But at the age of fifteen, I was not considered experienced enough. Children here start fishing at the age of 10. We aren't treated very well either. If we don't come back with a decent catch we get a flogging.

I live in the fishing district. District 4. There are eleven other districts in the country, and of course there is the Capitol. I live here alone, however. My mother died shortly after giving birth to me. I only have one picture of her. My father died when I was 9 of, what healers called, pneumonia. He must have caught it while he was fishing. Since then, I have been on my own. Living in a small hut on the outskirts of the district. I attended school until I was 12 where I was given exemption because I couldn't support myself on only fishing after school hours. Fishing barely buys me the food I need, and theft of fish would get you a bullet between your eyes.

In my district we are kept under close watch by men dressed in white uniforms. We call them Peacekeepers. I don't know what they're like in other districts because we're not allowed to leave our own, but from the rumours that travel around, they're just as harsh to the people in other places too.

In my spare time I like to go down to the beach and sit on the sand to watch the sunset. It sets in the same place every night. Almost picturesque as it sets straight across from me on the water. It calms me down, a lot. I find I am quite an angry person. So when the sun sets and the night sets in, I slip into the water and fish some more. I fish for me. I have a knife, being a fisher I am allowed one. Only the fishers in the district are allowed to carry them. Like wise with spears, however, we don't carry them. They get issued to us when we approach the building on the foreshore. Peacekeepers run the whole district, well, except for our Mayor.

My daily routine consists of waking, going to work, sleeping. Not much more. Well except for reaping day. It's like a public holiday in our district. Reaping day is where two children, between the ages of 12 and 18 are selected to travel to the Capitol to compete in a bloodthirsty game known as the Hunger Games. Twelve districts, all sending 2 people, known as tribute. 24 people fighting for one thing; life. Children in District 4 are usually trained by their family to be skilled fighters. It is seen as an honour to become a tribute and an even greater honour to be the victor. I never had the opportunity to learn to fight as my parents both died early on in my life, but I was always one of the fastest swimmers when we learnt at school and am always pretty handy with my knife and spear, so I figure that if my name was to be reaped, I would be fine.

I finish fishing early tonight. I have caught what I need and some. In total, I come in with over 20 fish. Bringing my canoe on to the beach, a Peacekeeper comes straight up and takes my catch, eyeing me up. My spear in left in my canoe. He picks this up too. My knife is to be tucked into the sheath on my leg. I walk past the building on the foreshore. Writing my name on a sheet of paper and stating how many fish I caught. All this fish gets taken to the Capitol. Approaching the Peacekeepers on the other side of the building, I am patted down, head to toe, to make sure I haven't been smuggling any fish. I'm not dumb enough to do this, however. I've seen, firsthand, what they do to these people. First they take them into custody and when all the fishers have come in for the night, Peacekeepers bring out the guilty party. Having them kneel in front of our Justice Building. The Mayor comes out and watches too. A Peacekeeper is given the authority right there, to put a bullet into the person's head. This serves as a reminder, to all of us, to not steal from the Capitol.

My tummy lurches upon the reminder of the most recent execution. It had been one of my old class mates. Rumour had it, he had found a different species of fish and was trying to smuggle it out in his pants. For this, he was flogged and shot.

I head home. The sun still high in the sky. I want to get some sleep while my mind is still set in work mode or I won't get any. Reaping day is in a couple of days, and every year I always train myself just in case. My name is in the reaping bowl 10 times this year. In your first year, your name is entered once. The second year, your name is entered twice and so on.

When I wake, the sun has fully set and the flood lights of the town are switched on. Peacekeepers are stationed in watchtowers near these lights, and some are stationed on patrol in the district. My little hut is only three rooms. My bedroom is big enough for my single bed and a small set of drawers which have my clothes. On top sit photos. One of my mother and father and the other a photo of my father and I. In the room adjacent is my kitchen. It contains a small cooker and table with one chair. I have an old projector for a television to watch mandatory Capitol news. And the smallest room being my bathroom. A long drop toilet and a bath which is filled with luke warm desalinated water to bathe.

Because it is so late in the evening, I switch my projector on and watch the interviews with the Gamemakers of the Hunger Games. Being so close to them, interviews and highlights from previous games are shown. I soon grow tired and head back to bed. My routine the next day still doesn't change.

I wake up on the morning of the reaping when the siren sounds. The siren only sounds in dire emergencies or on reaping day. Since I know it's not an emergency, I get up and bathe. I drip water over the floor when I remove myself from the water, grabbing my towel quickly to warm myself. Heading through my kitchen to my bedroom, I open up my drawers. In the top drawer are all the dresses my mother wore on her reaping days. I pull out the one she wore when she was fifteen. A knee high green dress. There are no sleeves so I slip on the white blouse, which was left with it, underneath the dress. Pulling my hair into my signature high bun.

My hair is long. Down to the middle of my back. Blonde and wavy. I like it. My eyes are a deep blue. I feel my appearance makes me stand out as a District 4 citizen. Although I haven't officially met anyone from another district, the recaps of previous Hunger Games give me an impression of what everyone else is like. Blue eyes and wavy blonde hair. It definitely reminds me of the sea.

Upon readying myself, I head into the town square, situated right in front of the Justice building. Each district has a representative. District 4's is a young man. Tinted green skin. Purple eyes and silver tattoos down the length of his arm. He is already standing at the podium set up for the reaping. The reaping ball set beside him. When I arrive, the square is already quite full. Children stand in groups, designated by age and gender. I stand with the rest of the 15 year old females, although there's only about twenty of us.

Peacekeepers surround the square when everyone is present. The Mayor sits in a chair behind John Sparks as he announces the 49th Hunger Games.

"Good morning, citizens of District 4," he greets. His voice high pitched and I see some of the younger girls trying to stifle laughs. All the people from the Capitol talk like this so it comes as no shock to the older people. "It is that time of year again, where we select one boy and one girl as tribute to compete in this years forty ninth annual Hunger Games!"

Most of the crowd applauds, except for the 12 year olds. They're frightened. And that is understandable. I stand in silence as John puts his hand into the bowl.

"And for the forty ninth Hunger Games," he announces. "We have, Tyler Vesi!"

The boy who is called, strides up and takes his place by the podium. I've seen him when I've been out fishing. He isn't the brightest bulb, but he sure is strong. His father had been training him to be a tribute. Rumour had it that if he was not reaped as tribute by the time he turned 18, he would have to volunteer. And surely enough, just as he turned 18, he was reaped.

Next up, is the females. John's hand enters the female reaping bowl. Reaching around, he pulls out a name. And it's mine. My tummy drops and I feel as though I'm going to be sick, however, there is a huge round of applause. Just like there was for Tyler. I make my way up to the Justice building. Turning and facing the rest of my district. I have never felt so terrified in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you for the one review I got. I know people are reading this. So please! I like reviews. I haven't written fanfiction in **YEARS**. I'm not kidding. If you check out my profile, you would know that. But hey, everyone is different. Thank you to the reviewer who picked up on my grammar. I know it's terrible. I'm not great at English. (The subject, not the language lol). I was always good at creative writing, but never in anything else English related. Constructive criticism is muchly appreciated!

Reviews have always been like drugs to me, so PLEASE! PLEASE!

**Chapter 2**

My name was pulled from the bowl. It had lain undisturbed for 3 years to now be chosen. As I stood on the steps of the Justice building, I looked around at the citizens of my District. There were many pairs of eyes trained on me. I can be sure of that. I figured I had nothing to lose. I looked at my, now, district partner. I shook his hand and we both looked to the crowd. I had completely forgotten that there were cameras from the Capitol trained on us right at this moment. District 4 has the reputation of strong, 'career' tributes. I took a deep breath and stood high and proud.

Peacekeepers shortly approached Tyler and I and lead us into the Justice Building. I didn't know whether I would return to the District, so I took another look back just in case. The doors shut. My shoulders slumped and my heart raced. I was trying to see the positive in all of this.

_'At least I will get to live a life of luxury before I die,'_ I thought to myself. I almost giggled because of my nerves.

Inside the Justice boiling, John Sparks took us through the main entrance and upstairs to where Tyler and I would meet our mentor. I had never been inside this building before, so I was certain to take in all the minor details. It was all marine themed. Shells covered the skirting boards, the greenish tint in all the white. Everything was made here, in District 4.

After being led up the stairs, the doors opened to find a middle aged man. His name being Luke. He was taller than me, standing at about 6 foot; he had golden hair and dazzling green eyes. He was well built for his age too. The only signs that he was middle aged were the slight wrinkles on the back of his hands. He was reaped at the age of 13 in the 31st Hunger Games. He outwitted his opponents. His father had a good reputation around the District so, naturally, Luke got the better of everything. I had seen some reruns of his Games; definitely a career.

I couldn't help but notice that I had been zoned out for several minutes. Tyler and Luke had already been introduced and you could tell that Tyler admired the man.

"Luke Dwayne," he said to me, holding out his hand. "Victor of the 31st Hunger Games,"

I put my hand to his, giving it a firm shake. "Jessica Amane, tribute of the 49th Hunger Games," I said to him, just as arrogantly. "Just call me Jess," I told him.

Luke pulled his hand away. "Now is the time where you will have an hour to say goodbye to your loved ones," John interrupted.

Tyler and I were led to different rooms on either side of a long hallway. I sat in my room for forty five minutes before someone knocked on my door and came in. It was a person I had least expected. She was taller than me, darker hair and green eyes like Luke's. I was embarrassed to not remember her name. I had used to go to school with her. She approached me, outstretching her arms for a hug. I didn't object. It had been nearly six years since I had, had any form of physical contact.

"Good luck, Jess," she told me. Turning around after the embrace and leaving.

It was another ten minutes before a Peacekeeper came in and took me back downstairs and shovelled me into a car. I had never been in one before, but I knew what one was. Tyler was shovelled in after me. And entering as elegantly as ever came John Sparks and Luke Dwayne.

John was beaming at us. In the dim of the car, every ray of sunlight that hit his tattoos sent bright reflections back into my face. Luke, however, sat there acting like a sullen teenager. Tyler couldn't sit still.

As we approached the District gate, both Tyler and I looked out the windows. Not many people leave the District. Our gate, unlike some of the more unfortunate Districts, was fashioned out of stone. Standing at nearly 20 feet with coils of razor wire on the top, there wasn't a hope in hell of getting over out. The huge iron gates, emblazoned with District 4's seal, were opened and Peacekeepers approached the vehicle. Mandatory security checks were made to clear the car to leave. This process intrigued both Tyler and I.

It felt like a few minutes before we were arriving at the airbase. We were to catch a hoverplane into the Capitol. I had seen these machines fly over four while I was out fishing, but never had I been in one. The were so loud and bulky, I would have preferred to take the car all the way to the Capitol, but I was told it would take a lot longer to get there by car than it would take the aircraft.

Once on board the hoverplane, John left Tyler and me to deal with our new mentor, Luke. He already sat at a table, picking at the fruit that was laid out on it while Tyler and I peered out the window, watching the ground disappear beneath us.

"Sit," Luke sighed, catching the attention of both Tyler and I. So we did as he told.

Sitting around the table, I eyed up the food. Tyler helped himself, but even though we were a wealthier district, trying to live on your own meant you still got barely anything. I didn't think I would be allowed the food.

"Help yourself," said Luke, watching me. I felt so embarrassed. "You live by yourself," he stated.

"Sorry?" I asked. This being the first time I had spoken since the reaping.

"You are young, you won't touch food and you're skin and bones," he stated, more in depth this time. "You live by yourself and can barely scrape enough together to live,"

I gulped. He had me down pat. He was smart.

"And you," he said, looking over to Tyler. "Your father is well respected. I know of him. And you can tell. You have meat on you, and you don't hesitate when food is put in front of you,"

Tyler smiled at his new mentor. You could tell he was thick. He has strength, but no intelligence.

"So, how do you plan to win these games?" he asked us.

_'I don't know,'_ I told myself. _'I doubt I even have a chance,'_

"Being better than the rest," Tyler told Luke.

Luke nodded. "Exactly. Do what you can to survive. Outsmart the others. Take them out immediately." he was telling us, however I could tell that everything was going in one ear and out the other. "People call us careers, like the tributes from Districts one and two. That will give you the ultimate advantage. Side with them and you have the strength, just be smart enough to take them out when the time is right."

You could tell Tyler was taking in all this knowledge before I piped up. "Why would we want to make alliances?" I ask dumbly.

"So you are stronger," Tyler retorted in a matter-of-factly tone.

"My point being, you don't want to kill your friends though," I tell them.

Luke chuckled, throwing what looked like cheese, into his mouth. "There is a difference between friend and ally," he told me. "So anyway," he said, leaning back in his chair. "Tell me what your skills are,"

Tyler was the first to answer. I figured he would be. "I'm strong and good with a spear," he told Luke.

I was staring out the window, watching the clouds pass by, before a fist thumped on the table. "And your skills?" he asked me, clearly not liking me.

My temper is starting to flare and I look him straight in the eye. "I don't wish to discuss this," and stood, leaving the room behind. I entered the room outside the cockpit. It had 4 seats, obviously for passengers, and one of these was already occupied by our escort John. I sat as far away from him as possible; wanting to keep to myself. I stared out the windows. It looked like we were flying over another district, but I couldn't be sure. Watching the terrain scoot under me quickly exhausted my eyes, and I could feel them getting heavy.

I woke to see Luke sitting in front of me and Tyler beside me. We were coming into land in the Capitol. Outside I could see the lights of the city, the high rise building standing a lot taller than any of the watchtowers in District 4. On the landing strip, there was a roped off area, flashes of light temporarily blinding me. Cameras. I was escorted off the hoverplane and immediately greeted with the sounds of chatter. Tyler takes a liking to this and starts smiling and waving, flexing his muscles and even making small conversation with the crowd. I on the other hand just follow John to the building in front of me. The training building is what he called it. The building stands at 12 storeys high and I am lead into the building and taken to floor 4. I figure that is because of my district.

I entered my room and what greeted my eyes was amazing. Purple and orange colours stood out at me. Tyler ran straight in, stopping at the breath taking appearance of our room.

I thought to myself about how many other tributes from my district have stayed in this building, but my mind erases the thoughts, seeing as District 4 only has a handful of victors.

The room is big, that I stand in. Off to my left are, what I'm going to assume are, bedrooms. Ahead of me are huge room length windows, opened up too the night sky over the Capitol. And to my right are the dining areas. A huge glass table fills the middle of the room. It lies empty, however.

John Sparks enters the room behind Tyler and I, trailing behind him comes Luke.

"Please, take a seat," he tells us, gesturing towards the table. We do as he says and upon taking our seats, a young girl comes out of no where with glasses of water. Setting them in front of us quietly, she departs the room.

"So, how did you find the trip?" John asks us.  
I see Tyler look at him from the corner of my eye. "I thought it was pretty cool," he tells John bluntly. He really is thick, I can almost see that he will die in the arena. "A lot more different to what I'm used to."

John now turns his attention to me. "And what about you, Jessica?"

I look at him, taking in his green tinted skin; it seemed to remind me of the bread back home. Green and fish shaped. I nearly giggle; comparing my escort to District 4 bread.

"Different," I tell him half heartedly. He looks at me oddly. "I didn't like it, I prefer boats," I tell him in more detail, sighing.

"Cut the crap," Luke tells me, glaring from his spot across the table. "We need sponsors for you two and if you don't have them, you _will_ DIE!" Tyler almost snickers. I'm not the same as these careers. I am my own independent person, been thrown into some sick and twisted game that they see as a challenge.

"Well don't be suck a jerk!" I yell at him, finally snapping. My fist thumps down on to the table, sending my glass of water toppling over. "I never wanted to be reaped! I never wanted to come here!"

Storming out of the room I head in the direction of the bedrooms, taking the one on the left, I descend down the small flight of stairs. I find a huge bed, bed clothes folded neatly on the top.

The girl I had seen earlier comes into my room and aids me into these clothes. They feel so soft on my skin. But this girl doesn't utter a word. I figure out why. I had seen these kinds of people around my Mayor back home. My father told me about them one day when one yawned; I saw inside his mouth and there was no tongue. Needless to say the poor man was shot as soon as his mouth opened.

The girl takes my clothes, the ones I wore to the reaping, and proceeds to leave with them.

"Please," I plead, outstretching my hand. "If I'm to die in the arena, I would rather have my clothes. Not Capitol clothes,"

It seems to me that she smiles, handing the clothes back. She leaves the room for a minute and comes back with a small handheld screen. On the screen is my timetable for tomorrow.

_0630: Wake Up_

_0800: Prep for Parade_

_1030: Tribute Parade_

I gulp. Completely forgetting I have to parade myself. Selling myself to potential sponsors who will keep me alive in the arena.

The girl helps me under the covers and tucks me in. I grab her hand; holding onto the only person who understands my fear right now.


End file.
